


We Have Your Back

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, I asked this on your other blog yesterday but I don't think you got around to it; so could you do a RPF where they get a new homophobic director who thinks Misha is bi (whether he is or not Is up to you) and due to this absolutely hates Misha and shows it through constantly insulting his acting ability as well as him in general, constantly making him redo scenes because they weren't good enough, and just being really belittling and nasty. It gets Misha down but he is content to put up with it but then the director uses a homophobic slur against him & Misha decides to report him, but the director finds out & his job is at risk so he goes to Misha’s trailer to confront him & it escalates & the director starts physically attacking him but Misha is taken off guard so doesn’t have time to defend himself in any manner & the director basically wants to kill him or at least seriously injure him, but before that can happen J2 enter and see what is happening and save him. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Your Back

"Again! Fucking again!" The director yelled.

Misha sighed and did the scene again, for the fifth time.

Afterwards, he stopped, and started to leave, planning to get some food with Jared and Jensen, before he was stopped.

"Where do you think you’re going?" The director yelled.

"To eat! I’m human, I need to do it to survive!" Misha said. "You’ve been making me redo scenes all day."

"Well, if you weren’t complete shit at it, then I wouldn’t have to!" The director yelled.

Misha quieted down, and his jaw set. “Well…I need to eat. Or no show happens.” And he turned and left, hearing the director insulting him as he walked away.

_

He was eating with Jared and Jensen, complaining about the new director.

"I don’t understand what’s going on! I don’t know why he hates me!" Misha sighed, annoyed and frustrated. "I’m going crazy!"

"Misha…he heard the rumor." Jensen said.

"What rumor!?" Misha asked.

"That you’re bi." Jared said. "If you are, that’s cool with us."

"Yeah, we don’t care. We weren’t going to bring it up, because we thought you knew about the rumor."

"Why does it matter so much if I’m bisexual or not?" Misha sighed. "I’m not going to hit on  _him_. He’s a homophobic douche.”

"If it gets bad, file a complaint." Jared said. "We’ll have your back, Misha."

"Yeah." Jensen nodded. "No matter what we’ll be there for you."

"Thanks." Misha said.

_

As Misha worked throughout the day, he was continued to be belittled by the director, and near the end of the day, Misha had had enough.

"Will you just leave me alone! I have done  _nothing_  to you!”

"Yeah? Well then how about you get your queer fag ass out of here for the day! That way, you won’t have to be around me!"

"Fine! I will!"

Misha turned and left, listening to the director yelling insult after insult after him.

Misha got home and immediately filed a report, done with the director.

_

The next day Misha got on set like normal and started going throughout the day.

Around noon, he finally managed to get a break, and he was relaxing in his trailer.

Suddenly, the door opened and the director rushed in. Misha moved back, trying to stay away from the infuriated man.

"Trying to get me fired?" He yelled. "Get me blackballed? You faggot! You piece of shit! You’re just a stupid, worthless actor!" He screamed, throwing a punch.

It hit Misha square in the jaw, and the director pushed him into the wall. Misha tried to defend himself, but the blow was jarring and he couldn’t get his footing.

The director started attacking Misha, while Misha tried to fight him off.

"Stop! Please!" Misha begged in pain.

"Not until you learn your lesson!!" The director yelled.

"No! Please!"

"He said, back off!" A voice yelled from the other side of the trailer.

The director stopped, freezing, and turned to see Jared and Jensen, angry.

"You’re defending his queer ass?" The director said.

"We’re defending our friend." Jared said. He rushed forward, making the director go pale, and he pinned the man to the wall. "You like beating up on people? How about you beat up on me? I’m the one who told Misha to report your homophobic ass." Jared growled.

Jensen got Misha up and lead him to a seat.

"He has done nothing to you. He is a greater man that you’ll ever be. And after this? Jensen and I are going to make sure you are blackballed for everyone to know. Get out and don’t you fucking dare look back, because I am  _really_  close to breaking every single bone in your body. I’m sure Jensen is too.”

Jared backed off, standing my Misha and Jensen, and the three of them watched the director run out of the trailer and down the lot to his car.

Jared turned to Misha, and his features softened. “I’m going to grab some ice and a med kit. And I’m going to tell someone that we’re done filming for the day.”

Jared left out of the trailer and Misha turned to Jensen.

"Thank you…" Misha said.

"Hey, you would have done the same for us." Jensen said softly.

"I just…everything blew up so quickly."

"And now it’s over." Jensen said. "We won’t have to deal with him anymore."

Jared rushed back into the trailer with the ice and med kit and, together, Jensen and Jared helped patch Misha up.

"Thanks. I don’t even know how I got such amazing friends." Misha smiled softly.

"Don’t worry about it." Jared said. "Let’s just get you home, OK?"

"That sounds great." Misha nodded, getting up with the two, and leaving out of the trailer.


End file.
